Well-Earned Rest
by DreamVolt9
Summary: Exhausted from their chores and responsibilities, Corrin and Felicia decide to drop them one afternoon and spend some time together. Sometimes it's important to to take it slow and enjoy the little things. A very fluffy one-shot.


**This one is FLUFFY! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is welcome!**

Beads of sweat rolled down Felicia's neck and she was covered in bruises. She had decided to do everything today: Wake the slugabeds (starting with her husband of course), cook breakfast (the toast was singed and the eggs were runny but it wasn't bad), wash the dishes (she broke only one this time), feed the horses (no problems), and prepare afternoon tea (it took so long for her to find the misplaced cream that the tea went cold). Oh, and she'd tripped and fallen twice. Not a bad day, all things considered.

Now it was time to get fresh shampoo to the hot spring. And then help prepare appetizers for dinner. And then feed Lilith. And finally… Well, probably two more other things before 'finally' but she'd get to that when it was time. For now, she at least had a few moments to enjoy the cool weather outside between chores.

"Hello honey!" Corrin walked up to her as she neared the hot spring. He was also looking weary. His hair was a mess and his posture was hanging.

She had to resist the urge to bow to her husband, a habit she held for so many years as his subordinate before they married. "Milor-I mean darling! Hee hee, how are you holding up? You look tired. Maybe you should rest a while."

"Well, heh. I've been studying tactics and sparring all day. I guess I am pretty bushed." He looked at her up and down. "I could say the same to you. You look like you just got off the battlefield."

She shook her head. Wear and tear did little to damper her enthusiasm. "Oh this is nothing. I still have plenty more to do, but I'd be more than happy to make you a snack and some tea if you'd like!"

Corrin grimaced. "Well how about, instead, um, maybe we could just go home together and relax for a while?"

This made her blush. They were still newlyweds after all. "Ah, I-I'd love to. But I still have so many chores! I don't want to just abandon them."

He held her free hand and grinned. "I think the chores can wait. We could really use some rest, love. And I'd feel so much more refreshed if we were together."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Be right back!" She immediately ran the shampoo to the shelf in the hot spring, met by the surprised yelps of Laslow and Hinata inside. "Sorry!" And then she ran back out and held Corrin's hand. "Okay, I think I'm free now." She smiled.

When they got back to the treehouse, Felicia couldn't conceal her exhaustion any longer and collapsed onto the bed, pulling off her headband and undoing her ponytail to get comfortable.

"Haha! I thought so." Corrin teased. He yawned and stretched, then glanced at his piano. "How about some music?"

"That would be lovely!" She said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was face down on.

He began to play, letting his fingers find notes on their own. Felicia rolled over to watch him. Looking at his backside, she could only see the slight but sure movement of his arms. The song was slow and soothing. Her eyelids were getting heavy. It made her remember the times she got a peek at him practicing when they were children in the fortress. She had the biggest crush on him even way back then.

 _Why can't he just come over and hold me?_

Meanwhile, Corrin's mind was on anything but the song he was playing. The presence of his wife behind him racked his head. _Should I go over? I don't want to interrupt her trying to sleep…_ But it hurt. He wanted so badly to touch her, to be near her.

Corrin stopped playing. Felicia's breaths were steady and quiet behind him. He turned around to see her eyes closed. He slowly removed his cape, careful not to wake her, and lay down next to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled up closer. "Felicia… My angel…" He cooed.

"Mmmn… I love you…" She murmured, noticing herself in his embrace. She turned around and curled up into him, resting her head against his chest. "I feel I don't know how to act romantically… Am I doing okay?"

"Heh heh, I don't either. But I think we're doing fine."

"I just feel so happy right now… Please don't ever let me go. I love you…"

"I won't, ever. We belong together…" They spent so much of their time protecting each other on the battlefield. In this moment, they could forget all of those life-threatening responsibilities, and even the mundane ones like chores that kept them apart. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You have the most kissable forehead in the world, Felicia."

"Hee hee." She moved her head up to meet his face and kissed him. "And you have the most kissable lips!" Again, she brought her head down and melted into his chest.

On the verge of falling asleep, their shared body heat started to make their embrace become uncomfortably hot. But right as Corrin noticed it, Felicia became cooler in his arms. _Her ice powers…_

Time passed by the slumbering lovers. When Felicia opened her eyes, the room was dark and she could see the glint of moon and stars out the window. "Ah! Gods!"

Corrin awoke with a start, yawning. "Is everything okay honey?"

"It's past sunset! We missed dinner." She scrambled to put back on her hairband, dropping it a couple times before successfully putting it back on her head, and she got her ponytail back in order.

"Wow, you're right. Looks like we napped for a long time." Corrin smiled. "You're very pretty in the moonlight." The light of the moon shone onto her face, illuminating her blue-green eyes as she tidied herself. Her cheeks went a little pink. "I don't think there's need to rush. Jakob has no doubt left something for us."

Felicia slowed down when she looked out the window and realized, it being so dark, the sun had been down for a good while. "You're probably right," she said, rubbing her head, fighting away the grogginess. She opened the window, feeling a gentle breeze across her face. "It's so nice out…" Her eyes brightened. "I know, let's go for a walk! Maybe we can feed Lilith on the way home."

"That's a great idea," Corrin said as he got up and put back on his cape. He walked up beside her and put an arm around her side, and she put her head on his shoulder.

She glanced at her husband as his magnificent crimson eyes observed the stars. He had an optimistic gaze. He was always searching for a brighter future, whether it was from imprisonment in a fortress or in a brief period of relaxation with his beloved.

"When I look at the sky, when the stars are out and it's bright like this," he said. "I think we're going to be just fine."

She looked up too. It was so bright that the celestial bodies seemed to be putting on a light show. "It's beautiful," she said. "I think you're right too. Knowing that there are such pretty things out in the world gives me hope."

"Not as beautiful as you." He nuzzled her. "Shall we go?"

Her smile was enormous. "Yeah…whoa!"

"Watch your step!" She almost fell after her foot caught on the rug, but she managed to regain balance in the nick of time.

"I'm okay! Let's go." She strode toward the door.

 _I hope she'll at least let me hold her hand._ He thought, chuckling. He followed her, and they went out into the night together.


End file.
